


Just a Sip of Tea

by anarchytissues



Category: Bleach, Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Double Anal Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-con to Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, badly written accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/anarchytissues
Summary: Toby's cousin, Gin Ichimaru, visits Waffle Island and they drug Dr. Jin. That's it.Written in 2011.
Relationships: Jin | Won/Toby | Tao/Ichimaru Gin
Kudos: 4





	Just a Sip of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> in case you scrolled by the tags: DATE RAPE, NON-CON, DRUGGING, INCEST... it's in here. i don't know why i gave gin this awful accent either, its more likely that toby would have it than him???
> 
> context: when i first played tot, i was at the height of my bleach phase and noticed toby looked just like gin ichimaru and my friends and i joked that they were cousins. that's it.

"Jin! I wanted to show my cousin around the island, he's staying with my family for a while~"

Jin looked towards the doorway, right beside the screen and saw two men that looked nearly identical. It was sort of unnerving, at least he recognized Toby, who had tanned skin and wore blue as always. The other was pale and wore a lot of flowing white, and wore a shit eating grin. He hoped that the man wouldn't get a heat stroke from all those heavy layers.

"Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you Mister…?"

The man smiled, "Gin Ichimaru, at yer service~."

Jin shivered, Gin seemed to have that fucking creepy ass smile plastered on his face and that voice sure didn't help at all. The doctor forced a small smile, offering the newcomer a hand and nearly jumping when Gin had taken it.

"Oh, Gin, we should really go now, I have lots more to show you!"

"Alright, g'bye Jiiin~"

Jin then tried to ignore the fact that Gin seemed to come off as an enormous faggot in denial as he watched the two walk out of the clinic.

Jin sighed, trying to ignore the silver haired man who was sitting on the examination bed, as he took inventory; there still weren't enough herbs, even with the farmer girl picking and giving them to him. He shivered, feeling the gaze of Gin piercing into his back. The other man would just come every day, sometimes claiming that he had felt ill, with some minor injury or simply for no reason.

The doctor looked over at the man, who still had that creepy smile plastered on his face. "Is there anything you need, Mr. Ichimaru?"

Gin shook his head, that smile not leaving his face, "No, I just wanted to see ya, is 'dat so wrong?"

Jin swallowed, "I guess not, but you'd better leave if I have a patient, I don't want them feeling uncomfortable with someone he-"

"Are ya married, Jin?"

The question caught the dark haired man off guard, "Excuse me?"

Gin's smile seemed to widen, "I just wanted to know, are ya married? Are ya seein' anyone?"

"N-no I'm not married, and yes I am."

Gin's eyes opened for just a second; a possibly dangerous flicker emitting from those eyes, "Who's 'da lucky gal?"

"Is that any of your business, Mr. Ichimaru?"

"No, I just wanna know~ It's 'dat farmer gal, ain't it?"

Jin coughed, wondering if he was talking about Anissa, it made him uneasy that Gin seemed to know about her already.

"The long haired one, the one that ya visit every Monday. It is her isn't it?~"

"…What would happen if I said yes to that?"

Gin's smile widened, "Ahhh, nothin'. Why? D'ya think I'd hurt her or anything? I was just makin' friendly conversation~ Ya should really relax, Jin~"

Jin nodded, deciding to go back to ignoring the man. Even if it was a seemingly impossible task, since he would try to make 'friendly conversation' every two minutes. It really wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't about Anissa and what they would do every time they were together.

* * *

"Hello~ Jiiiiiin~"

Jin sighed, Mister Ichimaru wasn't creepy anymore. He was just plain annoying to the doctor at this point. He couldn't help but wonder if Toby was ever going to bother entertaining his cousin, he was probably too much of a lazy fuck to do anything more than fish and show Gin around the island.

To be perfectly honest, Jin was surprised that the fisherman did that much when the other arrived.

"That old lady that's usually at the desk isn't there, where's she?"

Jin twitched; he didn't appreciate it that the other just called his grandmother 'the old lady'. "Irene was ill, so I had her rest at my home," he answered flatly.

"Oh?" Gin sounded as if he was glad that Irene was gone, "So yer all alone~?"

"…Yes," Jin wished that Gin would get whatever he wanted over with…

"Oh, Jin! Toby 'n' I made some tea this mornin'~ Would ya like some?~"

Jin stared at the thermos that had been thrusted towards him, Gin was being unnerving again. Jin wondered what would happen if he didn't accept the tea.

Then he wondered what would happen if he dared to take the tea. He gulped at the image of him lying dead on the Far East side of Caramel Beach.

Jin's hands trembled as he took the thermos, his mind screaming to just drop it and have it spill everywhere since it could be filled with roofies or something god awful. His fingers shook violently as he struggled to open it, he took a small sniff of the warm mixture.

It smelled like regular herbal tea, but who knows what he mixed into it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of tea is this?"

Gin shrugged, "I believe it was pontata root, green herbs 'n' some kava kava plant… Oh 'n' some damina leaves… Or somethin'. I don't really remember… It was Toby 'dat got the recipe 'n' made it… I barely remember what he sent me ta' get… There was too many plants~! But really Jin~ Ya'll should try it~"

Pontata root was something that Jin needed, since it was used for cold medicine, bodigizers and stay awake. Green herbs helped with stamina. Kava kava… Jin wasn't sure what that was used for; maybe it was some foreign plant that grew where Gin was from.

As long as it was Toby that made it, it should be fine. Hopefully. Jin sighed and took a sip, he almost spat it out thanks to the awfully bitter taste.

"Oh? Is it 'dat bad, Jin~? 'Dat's too bad…"

"N-no… the bitterness just surprised me really," Jin said with a smile before taking another sip of it; it wasn't nearly as bad as before.

An hour flew by; Gin wasn't nearly as irritating as usual. Jin found himself laughing; he never felt so relaxed, he felt borderline euphoria as he watched Gin tell his story about his best bro for life.

He felt hot and flustered suddenly, could he have come down with something suddenly? After all, even the most careful people fall ill.

Gin smiled, offering Jin more of the tea, which he accepted without a second thought.

"I'm sorry Gin, I'm feeling ill right now so I don't think I'd be that good of company, you should leave. After all, I don't want you to fall ill because of me," Jin said with a small smile as his face flushed, he felt his heart begin to pound inside his chest.

He felt his dick throb as well.

Oh that's funny; it was almost as if Gin had given him some sort of aphrodisiac since these were all signs of sexual arousal-

 _Oh gods…_ Jin thought as he stood up, his legs wobbling a bit as he moved towards the other man to push him out the door. He ended up stumbling like a drunken idiot into Gin's arms instead, earning a laugh from the other.

Gin placed a hand on the doctor's forehead, which made Jin start to pant as he trembled angrily. What the hell was Gin thinking! Drugging him?

"W-what … was that tea?"

"Ohhh… Ya have a fever, Jin~" Gin tsked, that shit eating grin was on his face yet again. He ignored Jin's question. Then again, this might be more fun if Jin still had a bit of fight in him, probably not that much left in him anyway. "Oh, it was nothin' really~ Jus' some pontata root to give ya stamina and to keep ya awake~"

"F-for…what?" Jin tried to ignore the fact that his dick was getting harder and his balls seemed to be tightening.

Gin's smile widened, if possible, "It'd be no fun if I just told ya now would it~? Now come on…"

* * *

Jin couldn't help but call bullshit on what was happening right now.

He was given some tea filled with aphrodisiacs by a man he just met a week ago. He willingly (As willing as a guy given aphrodisiacs can be) went upstairs to where there were beds.

And he was down on his knees in front of the other, who was currently attempting to take out his cock for the other to suck off.

It was like something out of a terrible hentai doujin, but what did Jin know.

Jin tried not to stare at the dick in front of him; he took a deep breath before moving in closer and reached for it. He swallowed as his fingers lightly ran across the stiff flesh; he closed his eyes for a moment and took another breath before looking up into the other's eyes.

Gin sighed, "Get to it already," he said flatly as he shifted his hips. Jin nodded before leaning in and slowly licking from the base to the very tip, keeping his eyes on the others. His tongue made swift movements across the slit, earning a sharp gasp.

Jin smiled softly as he tucked his long bangs behind his ear, continuing to tease the slit of Gin's cock. Eventually the silver haired man got frustrated, grabbing a full handful of black hair and forcing Jin's head down.

Jin gagged as it hit the back of his throat and tears welled up in his eyes, he took a deep breath before pulling back all the way. He smiled softly before rubbing the head across his lips, making precum smear across them.

He noticed Gin becoming irritated with the constant teasing, so he took some of it into his mouth. He sucked, making sure that he wasn't doing it too softly or whatever. The rest of the cock that wasn't in his mouth, he stroked. He would moan softly, sending vibrations down the shaft which made Gin let out a choked sound.

Jin couldn't ignore how much his dick was throbbing and how tight it felt anymore. He pulled his mouth away again, his hand still jacking off Gin; pants fell from his open mouth. "G-Gin… I can't…"

Gin smiled, running a hand through Jin's hair, "Ya can't what?"

"Take it anymore… I-I…"

Gin tilted his head, obviously looking amused.

"I-I feel hot… I mean…" he was cut off by Gin placing a hand on his forehead, as if to check his temperature, he felt his heart throb when the other leaned in close, "I-I want…"

"Ya have a fever," Gin whispered into his ear, his hot breath making Jin shiver and squirm. He jolted when he felt Gin's tongue barely touch the shell of his ear, "Ya should lie down…"

Jin's pants and lab coat were taken off, he was about to remove his shirt before he was thrown face down onto the bed. Gin's hands grabbed his hips and raised them up, he murmured something but Jin couldn't hear.

The doctor jolted once again when he felt Gin's tongue tease his hole. "T-that's unsanitary… r-really… you sh-shouldn't…"

Gin laughed, "I think ya'll of all people would keep it clean, Jin~"

Jin froze when he felt Gin kiss it; he trembled as he felt that tongue circle around and gently prod the puckered flesh. His toes curled as his fingers grabbed the white sheets beneath him. His dick continued to twitch and throb, he needed to cum.

Jin yelped when a hand wrapped around his leaking cock, he bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out from his cock finally receiving attention. His hips bucked into the hand, he didn't really care that it was dry.

"I think yer ready now, aren't ya?"

Jin nodded weakly in response; he heard the shuffling of clothes and the mattress squeaking underneath Gin's knees. He swallowed before sucking in a shaky breath, his elbows and upper arms were beginning to feel sore.

Gin noticed that Jin seemed to be shaking a lot, "Ya'll are uncomfortable in 'dat position now, aren't ya?" Jin just nodded; he let out a gasp when he was pulled onto the other's lap, his back resting against Gin's chest.

Gin hummed softly, as his hands spread the other's legs apart; he shifted his hips forward a bit, his cock poked Jin's ass a few times, "Take it into yer hand and line it up," he whispered before gently biting Jin's earlobe, "Then I want ya to lower yerself onto it."

Jin gently took Gin's cock into his hand; he took a deep breath as he lined it up with his hole. He trembled once he began to lower himself down, keening softly as the head sank inside. He swallowed once half of Gin's cock was inside him, "I-is… th-this fine?"

"'Dats perfect," Gin purred before thrusting upwards into Jin, who let out a sharp gasp as he was pounded into. Gin continued to whisper nothings into the other's ear, occasionally licking and nibbling on it, which made Jin squirm in delight.

He couldn't help letting out a scream when Gin had hit his spot, pleasure wracked his body. He fell limp against the other man; he was a blushing, panting mess.

He let Gin do his own thing until he got the rhythm and began to move his hips. His leaking cock bobbing with each movement; the sounds of flesh smacking flesh and heavy breathing filled the room.

"Tsk tsk," the sound made Jin look up, his face burning in embarrassment once he saw who it was. Toby was there, shaking his head and pouting. "What are you doing, Gin?"

Gin smiled, or that's what Jin thought he was doing anyway, "What does it look like~?"

Toby shrugged and waved to Jin, "Hello Doctor Jin~ Did the tea help you relax at all?" He laughed softly, "It looks like it did. Since you're usually all uptight and all," he said as he walked over and squatted down in front of the two. His smile turned into a pout as he stared at where the doctor and his cousin were connected. He looked up at his cousin, "You always start without me, Gin."

 _Always starts without him! Do they do this often or…_ Jin's thoughts were cut off by Toby's calloused finger running up the underside of his dick, which made him rock his hips against the other's hand. Toby smiled as grabbed it, and licked up the precum that was dribbling out of the very tip.

His body felt like it was on fire again, a loud cry escaped his lips at the feeling of Toby taking the head of his cock into his mouth. He shivered as he felt the tongue swirl around his head; he yelped when he felt hands run across his chest, making his body flush and tingle with each touch.

The world was spinning, his heart pounded, he couldn't stop trembling, his hands squeezed nothing but air. He felt like he was flying and falling at the same time. Each little lick, pinch, touch and suck it brought him closer and closer to falling over the edge.

Euphoria crashed over him. His cum spurting in Toby's mouth, the white fluid shooting to the very back of his throat. As the other slowly pulled away, it coated the rest of Toby's mouth and started to leak past those sweet lips of his.

Jin immediately went limp in Gin's arms, his softened cock slipping out past Toby's lips. The fisherman smiled, wiping cum off his mouth and teasingly licking it off his fingers, "It's not fair that you two started without me you know…"

Gin grinned, "Well, why don't we make up for it right now then?"

Toby shrugged, "I don't want to do too much at first, I mean… isn't it best to take one step at a time?" He said as he undid his pants.

"But ya take yer steps too slowly, Toby~" Gin sighed before licking Jin's ear and making him shiver, "Everyone thinks it, anyway~"

Toby moved onto the bed and lie down on his back, "Whenever you're done I guess, I can just take a nap."

Gin frowned, repositioning himself and Jin so that the doctor was pretty much lying on top of the other. Toby shuddered when his cock was rubbing up against Jin's hardening one, "Ya were just complainin' 'bout us startin' without ya! Now yer gonna take a nap, ya never made sense, cuz."

Toby smiled, sitting up a bit to give Jin a kiss on the mouth, "Alright, just tell me when you're done with his ass then."

Jin let out a low moan as Toby started a hand down his stomach, then almost squealed when he felt Toby's hand wrap around their cocks and slowly began to stroke.

The doctor gasped when Gin began to slam into him again, making Jin rub against the man below him. He whimpered when he felt Gin's nails dig into his pale skin and Toby push up his shirt to pinch his nipples. Jin squirmed, precum already leaking from his cock and mixing with Toby's, as he got that high feeling again, he wondered how Gin was able to last this long.

He spoke too soon when he felt the warm stickiness of Gin's seed fill his ass, Gin sighed softly as he pulled out, "I'm done with his ass for now~"

Toby simply nodded, staying on his back, "Doctor Jin, I'd rather be on the bottom, if that's fine with you~" He gently rubbed the slit of Jin's penis as he spoke, enjoying how the doctor would shudder and blush. Jin nodded, repeating what Gin had told him to do when they first started; grabbing Toby's cock and lining it up with his ass, then slowly lowering himself on it.

Jin shivered once Toby's dick was all the way inside, blushing madly at the feeling of the dick inside him throbbing, he took deep breaths as he waited for the other to start thrusting into him like mad.

Except, Toby didn't, he just lied there staring up at the doctor with a look that simply said, " _Well I'm waiting_!"

He figured that this would happen; he didn't know why he thought the other would do the work anyway. Jin groaned softly as he began to move his hips, already starting to pant and moan at the feeling. He bit his lip, staring down at his cock and at Toby.

Toby smiled softly before taking Jin's cock into his hand and began to stroke, his finger teasing the slit, making Jin squeeze around Toby spasmodically. He felt another pair of hands grab his hips, "You're ready to go already, Gin?"

 _B-but he just came!_ Jin thought, panicking when he felt Gin's cock poke at his ass. _Th-they can't! It would tear!_

"It might be easier if we just go in at 'da same time," Gin sighed, looking over a panicking Jin's shoulder. "I'm just sayin', 'dats all."

Toby nodded, as he tried to pull out of Jin, who wouldn't get off. "We've done this before, Doctor Jin, there's no need to worry," he said with a smile.

 _WITH WHO!_? Jin screamed mentally as he was raised off of Toby's cock, immediately feeling empty. He was put on his back on top of the fisherman, his heart was pounding and his hands scrambling across the bed to find something to hold and grip onto.

"Yer already loosened up, so it shouldn't be too bad~ Ya might wanna relax quite a bit though~" Gin cooed as he brushed a lock of Jin's hair out of his face. Jin found Toby's hand and squeezed it tightly once he felt their cocks poke his ass and start to push in.

He grit his teeth, barely muffling a scream once both of the heads were in. _They're going to rip me apart! Oh god oh god oh god…_ Jin whimpered, his eyes screwed shut, once they were all the way in; he was completely full, he had no idea how he was able to stand it.

He didn't know that there were people that could take five in the ass, not that he really wanted or needed to know anyway.

They gave him a few moments to get used to being stretched to his limits; they weren't going to rape him bloody, _since Gin and Toby had_ standards _after all._

"You're hurting my hand, Doctor Jin," Toby mentioned casually, as if he wasn't in any pain, "Are you used to it by now?"

Jin slowly softened his grip on the hand, taking a few more deep breaths before he nodded.

They slowly began to move inside him, making Jin occasionally squeeze Toby's hand. They kept at a slow and steady pace for a while, until Jin had gotten frustrated; they had drugged him and stuck their dicks into one hole at the same time.

What was the point of suddenly treating him like he was a princess?

"Harder, do it harder," he muttered under his breath, he bucked his hips trying to urge the two to fuck him raw. He wanted to cum badly, being treated like glass wasn't helping; Gin was pounding away at him while Toby was sucking his cock just a few minutes ago.

His free had wrapped around his cock, his fingers continued to tease the head of his cock before he started to stroke himself quickly.

Gin shrugged and began to fuck him hard, Toby trying to imitate the quick and hard thrusts as his cousin. Jin sighed blissfully as his insides were being ground the way he wanted, he screamed when the two dicks inside him hit every spot; a burning yet pleasantly tingling feeling ran through his veins.

The thought of one of the other villagers walking in and hearing the noises from upstairs crossed his mind. What if someone saw them?

The word would obviously spread fast, even faster if it were Maya that had seen them.

He felt himself getting an adrenaline rush at the thought of being caught, would the other person join in or stare in awe at the sight?

What if it were Anissa that had walked in on him? Surely she'd be shocked by it, no questions asked. But, what if she decided to strip, climb up onto his hips and ride his cock?

Jin grunted softly, his stroking getting faster at the image of the farmer girl on top of him; her hair hanging down her face, her breasts bouncing and her biting those red lips to keep herself from screaming out.

"I-I'm close…" trailed off Toby, breaking Jin's train of thought.

Gin smiled over him, "S-same…"

Their last few thrusts were hard, to the point where Jin almost felt pain. He blinked, gasping at the warm stickiness of cum filling his ass again. The two slowly pulled out, with Gin smiling at the sight of Jin's now drooling hole. Toby simply lied there, mumbling something about being tired and being sure that he'd have pleasant dreams that night.

Everyone but Jin seemed satisfied, even as his fingers teased his sensitive slit and stroked and squeezed his dick.

Shrugging, Gin pulled the other's hands away from his cock and leaned in; his hot breath hitting the throbbing member before he took the very tip into his mouth and suckled gently. Jin shuddered violently, his hips rising upwards to get more of the feeling of Gin's hot mouth.

Gin only let the head of Jin's cock slip into his mouth, his tongue continued to flick and swirl around it. He hummed softly as his hand stroked the rest of the cock; it only took seconds for Jin to have another orgasm.

He fell limp against Toby, who had fallen asleep already, panting heavily. Gin smiled at the sight of Jin's flushed face, his eyes still glazed over, his glasses were fogged up and he noticed that there was a bit of drool dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

"So, should we do this again, some otha' time, Jin~?"

Jin gulped before nodding.


End file.
